callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ray Gun Mark II
The Ray Gun Mark II is a wonder weapon that was released alongside the Zombies map, Buried, and is featured in all Zombies maps in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It is the successor and the evolution of the Ray Gun, although, unlike its predecessor, the Ray Gun Mark II fires in three-round bursts with no splash damage. It also has a very high penetration ability, capable of killing many zombies with one burst. When Pack-a-Punched via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the Porter's Mark II Ray Gun. When Pack-a-Punched, the magazine size doubles, the ammunition total increases and it fires red rays instead of green. A player cannot carry the Ray Gun Mark II and the original Ray Gun at the same time; if the player has the original Ray Gun, it is impossible for them to receive the Ray Gun Mark II from the box, and vice versa. In Patch 1.12, the Ray Gun Mark II was unintentionally added to all maps (several days prior to Vengeance's release for Xbox 360), but was later removed swiftly via a hotfix. Gallery Ray Gun Mark II model BOII.png|View of the worldview model. Ray Gun Mark II third person BOII.png|A side view of the Ray Gun Mark II Ray Gun Mark II BOII.png|Ray Gun Mark II Ray Gun Mark II ADS BOII.png|Aiming down the sights Ray Gun Mark II reloading BOII.png|Reloading Ray Gun Mark II Profile BOII.png|The promotional artwork for the Ray Gun Mark II. Trivia *In first-person, the weapon is held like a submachine gun, but in third-person, it is held like a pistol. *Due to the different type of rounds used, no splash damage is made by the impacting of the gun's blasts. The Ray Gun Mark II's shots can also penetrate through multiple zombies at once, whereas the original Ray Gun's shots stop upon contact. *While its predecessor is reloaded from the front of the weapon, the Ray Gun Mark II is reloaded from the back. They both use the same "cold cell" ammunition, however. *The player is pushed back when firing the weapon. *The magazine size of the weapon is 21 rounds and there are 162 in reserve. However, 162 is not divisible by 21, leaving the player with seven full magazines and another with 15 shots (5 bursts). *The Ray Gun Mark II has a chance of being dug up in Origins with the Golden Shovel during Zombie Blood (only if the player has Vengeance installed). **In Origins, it is possible to obtain the Ray Gun Mark II from the Mystery Box even without Vengeance installed, although this is very rare. *The three small sub-reticles in the front sight are not visible when looking at the weapon from the front. *In all maps except Buried, only one player can obtain the weapon. *When reloading, the cog-like mechanism in the back of the weapon will rotate. *When Richtofen gets the Ray Gun Mark II from the box in Origins, he will sometimes comment on how Group 935 has only made the Mark I, hinting that the box can pull weapons from different time eras. *It is possible to obtain the Ray Gun Mark II from the Mystery Box without the DLC pack in Green Run and Great Leap Forward but only when playing online. *It can kill Brutus in one headshot when not Pack-a-Punched at round 60+. Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Call of Duty Black Ops II Wonder Weapons